The long-term goal of the Program Project is to develop a platform for the discovery of natural product antimicrobials, and to provide leads for drug development. This platform will resolve the current bottleneck in antimicrobial discovery ? lack of good lead compounds. Three PIs from different Institutions are involved in this ambitious project. The related projects are I) Uncultured bacteria for the discovery of novel antimicrobials; II) Antibiotic dereplication by transcriptome analysis; III) Antimicrobial evaluation and development. The essential innovation of our proposed project is to use rapid dereplication by transcription profiling to identify attractive compounds harbored by uncultured bacteria. The objective of the Administrative core is To promote and facilitate the achievement of the goals of the Program Project. The Program Director will be responsible for the overall program and for overseeing the Administrative core. The major priority of the Program Director (PD/PI) is to promote the progress and success of the three research projects and thereby the success of the Program Project. His efforts will be augmented by a Program Advisory Committee and by the Administrative Core Manager. The Administrative Core Manager will coordinate the day-to-day interactions among the PIs and personnel of the three interrelated projects. The Manager will work with the PD/PI, component project PIs and Executive Committee and the Program Advisory Committee to assist with the scientific, administrative and fiscal oversight. The Manager will facilitate communications throughout the Program, and arrange group meetings and teleconferences for members of the project and for meetings of the Program Advisory Committee. The Manager will handle the administrative details of the Program and, interactions with the NIAID and assist in the preparation of regular reports to the NIAID. The Manager will provide the PD/PI with regular reports on the financial status of each project and organize annual meetings of the Project Leaders to review and make adjustments to project budgets. The Core Manager will work with an IT expert to create and maintain a Program website. The website will enable project participants to collect, store and analyze their data from all of the projects of the center; the website will also serve to disseminate information on the Program.